Rapidash vs. Zebstrika
Rapidash vs. Zebstrika is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237, and collabing with EthanS4. This fan made Death Battle features Rapidash and Zebstrika, both from the Pokémon series. Description Today, two Horse-related Pokémon are going to battle each other to see who is the superior Horse Pokémon. But which one? The Fire Horse Pokémon, or The Thunderbolt Pokémon? Interlude Boomstick: Who knew that Horses can be badass? And the Pokémon franchise had two Horse-like Pokémon that were ultra-badass! And Yes we said two as we'll explain why. Wiz: Rapidash the Fire-Horse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ponyta. Boomstick: And Zebstrika the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Wiz: And before anybody ask; "Where's Keldeo?". Well, first of all, yes, we are aware that Keldeo resembles a Unicorn, which IS a mythical horse. But in this Death Battle, we are excluding him, since Keldeo's a legendary Pokémon, and would easily trump Rapidash and Zebstrika. For this Death Battle we are going for the NON-Legendary Horse Pokémon. With that said, I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Rapidash Wiz: Rapidash is one of the 151 Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Boomstick: And it is a powerhouse. Standing at 5'07", weighing nearly 210lbs, Rapidash is a powerful Fire-Type Pokémon. Wiz: But, before being a unicorn with a fire-mane, it always starts out as a pony with a much smaller fire-mane. Name Ponyta. Boomstick: But in order for this whimpy pony to evolve into it's more badass form, Ponyta needs to achieve at least level 40 or higher. Wiz: Rapidash's overall stat is 500, with it's Attack and Speed being it's strongest. Boomstick: Every other stat is just okay, ranging at about 80-ish. Wiz: Rapidash also has one of three abilities. Run Away, which allows the Pokémon to, well, run away from a battle, no matter on how slow the Pokémon is. Boomstick: It also has Flash Fire, an ability that prevents the Pokémon from getting harmed by any and all fire-type moves. Instead the Pokémon then receives a 1.5X increase to the fire type move. Wiz: And Finally, there's it's hidden ability; Flame Body. If an opposing Pokémon inflicts a physical move, than there's a chance that the opposing Pokémon will get burned. Boomstick: And it can also make hatching Poké-eggs much easier. Cuts to a scene in Pokémon OR/AS where a Pokémon Trainer is hatching an egg. Boomstick: Come on! Shiny Froakie! Shiny Froakie! Shiny Froakie! I want a Shiny Greninja. A regular Froakie emerges from the egg. Boomstick: AHHH, DAMMIT!!! Wiz: And being a fire-type, naturally, Rapidash knows several fire-type moves. Flame Charge is a physical fire type move that boost the user's speed, if the move successfully hits. Boomstick: And because of that horn, Rapidash can also learn a few horn-related moves, Including Poison Jab and Megahorn. Wiz: Poison Jab is a Poison type, physical move, that may poison the opponent if it successfully hits. And Megahorn is a powerful Bug-Type Move that does a lot of damage, but has somewhat poor accuracy. I mean seriously, how hard is it to hit a Pokémon with a horn, especially since they stay in one spot for most of the fight? Boomstick: But it's not just the fire mane, and that powerful looking horn that makes Rapidash so damn powerful. It's also those legs of its. Rapidash's legs are so powerful, that it uses them to Bounce up into the air, sky high! Think of it as Wailord, only much smaller, and much lighter. Wiz: Rapidash is a powerful Pokémon. It's fast enough to rival Dodrio, and even surpass it. As Rapidashs can apparently achieve a speed of 150mph. It's also strong enough to send a Dario and his Pokémon flying with a simple stomp. Boomstick: And there are some incidences where then flames on Rapidash's back that are cool to the touch. Wiz: That maybe true, but the flames are only cooled, if Rapidash feels like it can trust it's rider. If it feels nervous, uncertain, or even angered, the fires on Rapidash's body with burn nearly anything that comes into contact with it. Boomstick: But because it's a fire type, Rapidash is weak against Water, Rock, and Ground Type Pokémon, and it's HP stat is the weakest out of all of it's stat, with it's defense stat barely surpassing it. But despite this, Rapidash was one of the Pokémon I always had on my team whenever I played Pokémon Red. Wiz: I'm not afraid to admit this, but same here. Rapidash performs a battle cry. Zebstrika Wiz: Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon introduced in the Unova region. Boomstick: It is hard to imagine that this thing evolved from the happy and cute Blitzle at level 27. Wiz: Zebstrika is 5'03' and weighs about 175 pounds which is significantly less than an actual zebra which is usually 750 pounds. Boomstick: Well until real zebras have the power of electricity I'll pick Zebstrika. Wiz: Zebstrika's are ill-tempered and can become dangerous because when angered it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions. Boomstick: Zebstrika has very high Speed and Attack, while having fairly low Special Defense and Defense. Wiz: Zebstrika's abilities are Lightning Rod, Motor Drive, and it's hidden ability Sap Sipper. Boomstick: Lightning Rod makes Zebstrika immune to Electric type attacks and raises its Special Attack when the opponent uses an Electric type attack. Wiz: Motor Drive is the same thing but instead of raising Special Attack it raises Speed. And finally Sap Sipper makes Zebstrika immune to Grass type attack and if hit by a Grass type attack Zebstrika's Attack is raised. Boomstick: Zebstrika has a shit load of attacks to work with. Quick Attack is a Normal physical move used to quickly strike an opponent, Tail whip lowers the opponents Defense, Agility raises Speed, and Charge raises Special Defense for one turn, but also doubles the power of an Electric type move used on the next turn. Wiz: Ion Deluge is an Electric type attack that changes all Normal type moves into Electric type moves, this effects the user and the opponent and Thunder Wave paralyzes the target. Boomstick: Flame Charge is a physical Fire type attack that while not powerful will raise Speed after being used, Pursuit is a physical Dark type attack that does more damage if the opponent switches out, and Stomp is a physical Normal type attack that has a 30% chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Wiz: Shock Wave is a special Electric type attack that will always hit, Spark is a physical Electric type attack that has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target, Discharge is the special equivalent to Charge but with a little more power, Wild Charge is a physical Electric type move with recoil, and Thrash a very powerful physical Normal attack, when using this attack the user rampages and attack using Thrash for two to three turns, but afterward the user becomes confused. Boomstick: That is stupid it's like a Tyranitar just goes on a rampage destroying cities then it is like, " Why was I doing this? I'm so confused on what just happened." Wiz: Zebstrika is a pure Electric type so it is only weak to Ground and resist Flying, Steel, and Electric. Boomstick: And since it is an Electric type it can't be paralyzed. I would say I want one, but if I forgot to feed it or do anything to tick it off I would be shocked. Zebstrika performs a battle cry Death Battle (Scene begins in a field, where a small group of Ponyta are playing around.) The leader of the Rapidash,.... Rapidash is watching the children playing. Then suddenly, a Discharge appeared, and attacked the group of Ponyta, as the leader watches the Ponyta running in terror. Just then, an angry Zebstrika appears and attack the field. The Rapidash leapt off the hillside, and lands right in front of Zebstrika. Rapidash stomps his hoof, warning the Zebstrika to cease it's attack. But the Zebstrika replied by stomping it's hooves as well. Fight Both Rapidash and Zebstrika charge towards each other. Both of them use Flame Charge. Zebstrika managed to hit first, but the move was ineffective. Rapidash managed to use it's Flame Charge and successfully hits, with not only a power boost, but also acquired an increase to it's speed. Shaking off the Rapidash's attack, Zebstika used Charge, increasing it's Special Attack in the progress. While Zebstrika was performing the move Charge, Rapidash used another Flame Charge, and successfully hit, and increasing it's speed. Zebstrika performed Shock Wave at Rapidash, and it successfully hits, dealing a great deal of damage towards Rapidash. Zebstrika performed another Shock Wave, but Rapidash quickly retaliated by performing Bounce, causing Shock Wave to miss. While waiting for Rapidash, Zebstrika performed Agility, increasing it's speed. Seconds later, Rapidash came crashing down at Zebstrika. But Zebstrika managed to dodge the attack. As Zebstrika performed another Charge to increase it's next electric attack, as well as increase it's Special Defense, Rapidash performed Agility, greatly increasing it's speed. Zebstrika performs Discharge towards Rapidash. But, thanks to it's greater speed, Rapidash used Bounce to dodge the attack. Trying to slow down Rapidash, Zebstrika performed Thunder Wave, but it missed. Seconds later, Rapidash came crashing down on Zebstrika, and successfully hit it, though it wasn't very effective. Rapidash then processed to use Poison Jab, and it successfully hit Zebstrika, as well as a both getting a critical hit, and poisoning Zebstrika. Angered, Zebstrika used Thrash on Rapidash, successfully hitting it. But eventually, the poison weaken Zebstrika, and the thrashing caused Zebstrika to become confused. With a window of opportunity, Rapidash got back up, and charged towards a confused Zebstrika. Rapidash performed Poison Jab as it continued to charged towards Zebstrika. Eventually, Zebstrika managed to break free from it's confusing. But as it see Rapidash charging towards it. But it was too late, and Rapidash's horn stabs directly into Zebstrika's skull, killing Zebstrika. Rapidash tossed the dead Zebstrika off it's horn. He then processes to look for the scared Ponytas, telling that everything's all right. KO * Rapidash is with the young Ponyta, as a few of them evolve into Rapidash. * Zebstrika's body is seen on the ground, as Rapidash and it's group performed Inferno in the corpse. Conclusion Boomstick: And they say that Pokémon don't die, and that they just faint. Wiz: This was surprisingly a close match. While both Rapidash and Zebstrika were even in the Attack statis, Rapidash was slightly stronger, as it has an overall stat of 500, while Zebstrika only had 497, a measly three stats less than Rapidash. But at first, Zebstrika DID originally had the advantage due to it being faster than Rapidash. Boomstick: But Rapidash quickly took the speed advantage thanks to Flame Charge and Agility. And while it is true that Zebstrika has those moves as well, Flame Charge proves to be useless thanks to Rapidash's ability Flash Fire. Wiz: And while Zebstrika does have several abilities, none of them could've provide it any advantage. Not to mention, Rapidash had the better defenses as it's Defense was 70, and it's Special Defense was 80, while Zebstrika only has a Defense as well as a Special Defense of 63. And while it is true that Shock Wave is a move that can't miss it's target, it can't hit it's target when the opponent is either using protect, is underground, or in the air. And thanks to Rapidash's Bounce, Rapidash was able to dodge virtually all of Zebstrika's Electric attacks. Boomstick: The only Electrical attack that is capable of hitting a Pokémon while it's in the sky is Thunder, but unfortunately, Zebstrika can't learn Thunder by leveling up. And in this Death Battle, the Pokémon can only use the moves they learn via leveling up. Wiz: And let's not forget that Rapidash had a slightly bigger movepool, as it can learn not only Fire-type move, but it can also learn Poison, Bug, Normal, Psychic, and Flying Type Moves. Zebstrika on the other hand can only learn Electric, Normal, Dark, Psychic, and one Fire type move. Boomstick: In the end, Zebstrika was a stab away from victory. Wiz: The Winner is Rapidash. Happy Independence Day everyone. Next Time Two robots who love the environment, are going to battle each other to see who is the more worthy protector of the world. Who will be rooting for? Rapidash Zebstrika Who do you want to win? Rapidash Zebstrika Who's your favorite Horse Pokémon? Rapidash Zebstrika Do You Agree with the Outcome of Rapidash vs. Zebstrika? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles